Talk:Ardent Censer/@comment-5593561-20140607111358/@comment-6281696-20140608211056
The ability to place wards isn't exactly what makes someone a support... First everyone can, second, those traps do not give enough vision. Unless you can basicly place Heimer's turrets and forgo wards completly I wouldn't count that as a supportive skill.. Also, Nidalees traps are effectivly a giant nuke in the rework which makes it even more ridiculous (seriously, with just liandry's and the base stats the thing does like 30% current health which is ridiculous and that doesn't even count the AP that the item gives) As for her heal, yes it has supportive value. However having 1 heal does not make you a support, literally everything else in her kit is not supportive. Also, her heal is a fairly stupid skill with the whole burst heal + AS combination, but thats a different issue. The point with karma is that Karma in lane mostly just fires a barrage of Q's. It's mostly the harrasement stage in a lane that I have a problem with. During actual fights her slow tether and shield actually make for a decent support kit. But during harrasement it's just a constant barrage of Q's until eventually you'l finally collapse or manage to force an engagement, which doesn't allow for any real counterplay, half the time those kind mages just feel like playing a bullet hell than facing just an harrasement focussed character. As for riot's approach. Yes I understand the whole we want supports to be meaningfull thing. And in essence I like that, for the record I also main support ^^. However the issue is that instead of plays it seems to have devolved into an armsrace of just picking the highest damage dealer essentially and just a barrage of attacks. At least for those classes. Annie for example literally only works by the grace of disintegrating the carry before the other support can react, her actual supporting ability is basicly nonexistant. Most of them only "work" as support because they have better damage than utility supports, and since fights are over in 5 seconds or so, the extra utility never actually becomes apparent in comparison to the one stun those mages have. On top of that most poke champions don't cleverly poke, they just fire a barrage of attacks while barely aiming which is obnoxious to deal with... Which in combination with the obsession with burst, and hate of tanks, often leads to a situation where one hit is devestating. And well, trying to avoid everything in a constant barrage is... not fun... if I'd want to play a bullet hell I'd play one of those... Also, it doesn't help that the only supports with decent items are the mage supports, which makes this even worse. They've released several decent AP support items, the blue gold item is by far the best one mechanicly and statwise. Utility supports have to make due with one or two tank items, and tanks in general have a rather dissapointing itemselection to be begin with in LoL...